


Where to go to

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Community: sherlock_fest, High School Memories, Kid Lestrade, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock (BBC) - Freeform, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non trovo che questa sia una buona idea.” Gli disse chiaro e tondo, mantenendo comunque un tono basso per la paura di svegliare qualche professore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to go to

**Author's Note:**

> Una vera e propria sciocchezza che ho scritto per la Sherlock Week del [sherlock_fest](http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/). Non so, sarà colpa di questa magnifica serie <3 (o più probabilmente di Lestrade).

“Non trovo che questa sia una buona idea.” Gli disse chiaro e tondo, mantenendo comunque un tono basso per la paura di svegliare qualche professore.  
“No, infatti: è geniale. Ed ora, se non ti dispiace, potresti passarmi quella torcia?”  
Gregory roteò gli occhi, sospirò ed infine gliela tese.  
“Grazie.”  
Non sapeva neanche perché si era messo in testa di dover seguire Sherlock in tutto, compreso le sue scampagnate di mezzanotte nell’ufficio del preside.  
Era forse la curiosità, o la gelosia per quella sua mente geniale, la necessità di vedere Sherlock Holmes, il bambino dalla corporatura minuscola, la carnagione pallida ed i troppi capelli che riusciva, non si sa come, a risolvere qualsiasi mistero presentandotelo con un tono assolutamente intollerabile.  
O forse il punto era che si era affezionato troppo a lui, che forse la sua da curiosità si era trasformata in ossessione e che l’ossessione era diventata anche qualcosa di più.  
“Sherlock, hai finito con quelle carte?”  
Aveva sempre tentato di mantenere la cosa abbastanza sotto controllo, affermando dalla sua altezza di prefetto una specie di “io prefetto, tu ragazzino”, ma con Holmes non ci potevano essere limiti, regole o controlli, e quindi Gregory si era arreso all’evidenza di non poter dare definizioni a nulla che lo riguardasse.  
“Spero che tu abbia finito, perché sappi che ho sentito dei rumori.”  
O forse il punto era che non voleva vedere Sherlock da solo in certe situazioni. Aveva una mente geniale, ma non era abbastanza cauto ed era capitato spesso che venisse beccato nell’ufficio di quello o quell’altro professore a scuriosare. Semplicemente non era capace di prendere in considerazione certe cose. Sherlock gli ricordava sempre che non gl’importava minimamente se lo prendevano, quegl’idioti che chissà cos’avevano fatto per essere definiti come tali così tanto spesso dal famigerato signorino Holmes, ma a Lestrade l’espressione che Sherlock faceva quando veniva pubblicamente sgridato e punito non gli piaceva comunque. Quindi lo aiutava. Per spirito di protezione e senso di giustizia, per così dire. Sua mamma gli aveva sempre detto che sarebbe stato un ottimo poliziotto.  
“E con questo il caso del coniglio di mister Jones è chiuso.” Annunciò trionfante Sherlock, reggendo in mano dei documenti. I suoi occhi luccicavano.  
“Bene, perfetto, ottimo; ora, _ti prego_ , torniamo a letto.”

Uno dei pregi di Sherlock era che dopo aver ‘compiuto il suo dovere’ lo seguiva buono buono come un _vero_ ragazzino. E si faceva fare una cioccolata.  
Lestrade gli aveva sempre offerto anche il tè ma Sherlock sembrava odiarlo. L’unico inglese a non amare prendere il tè a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte. Ma dopotutto, tra tutte le altre sue stranezze quella sembrava essere la cosa più normale.  
Gregory teneva un piccolo fornello nella sua camera e lui e Sherlock si ritrovavano spesso a bere qualcosa di caldo lì dentro. Sherlock seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto, lui appoggiato alla scrivania o sul letto con l’altro.  
“Tu pensi mai al futuro?” E Lestrade ci pensava, perché mancava poco alla sua uscita da quel collegio e la possibilità di non rivedere Sherlock Holmes gli sembrava assurda, sebbene una parte di lui se l’augurasse.  
“Non proprio.”  
“Cosa pensi che farai quando… quando uscirai di qui?”  
Aveva già posto questo genere di domande a Sherlock, e lui gli aveva quasi risposto con altre domande su cosa avrebbe fatto lui, Greg, ed al giovane prefetto Gregory Lestrade era sembrato che a volte, mentre lo faceva, avesse degli occhi lievemente speranzosi, come a dire “ _ci rivedremo?_ ”. Gregory sapeva di avere quegli occhi tutte le volte, solo più accentuati e più ridicoli.  
“Non fare domande stupide; sarò un investigatore. Un _consulente investigativo._ Tu sarai ispettore ed io ti risolverò tutti i casi. Potrai prendertene il merito; sarà perfetto.”  
“…Come sai che diventerò un ispettore?”  
“Appena uscito di qua entrerai nella polizia ed entro un paio d’anni sarai ispettore. Ce l'hai scritto in faccia. Ce ne hai ancora di quella specie di spezia?”  
“Lo zenzero.”  
“Sì; me lo passi?”  
Quella notte Sherlock non aveva risposto alla sua domanda con un'altra domanda e Gregory ne fu semplicemente entusiasta.

“… Sherlock, esattamente, che cos’è un consulente investigativo?”


End file.
